mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Z kronik Ligi Znaczkowej/Transkrypt
:Sweetie Belle: Uch... Jesteś pewna, Scootaloo? Nie widziałam jeszcze, żeby kucyki zjeżdżały po linie. :Scootaloo: Ja też nie, ale Spike mówi, że to jest super! :zjeżdżają. Nagle lina robi się czerwona i pęka :Wszystkie: Aaaaa! :Apple Bloom: Pojawiły się? :Scootaloo: To tylko żywica i igły, a znaczków nadal brak! :Sweetie Belle: Plan B? :Scootaloo: Tak. Tylko gdzie my teraz znajdziemy armatę? Bez sensu. Próbowałyśmy wszystkiego. A znaczki i tak się nie pojawiają... Zaskakująco często jesteśmy całe w żywicy! :Sweetie Belle: Spróbujmy czegoś bezpieczniejszego. Może... trzepanie poduszek, albo wąchanie kwiatków! :Apple Bloom: W Ponyville mieszka, dużo kucyków, które już mają znaczki. Spytajmy je, jak im się to udało. :Sweetie Belle: To dobry i bezpieczny pomysł. :Scootaloo: Tak! Zacznijmy od najfajniejszego kucyka w mieście! :Apple Bloom: Applejack! :Sweetie Belle: Rarity! :Scootaloo: Ale jak myślę o najfajniejszym! No wiecie przecież. Jest szybka, przebojowa i niczego w ogóle się nie boi. :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Pinkie Pie? :Scootaloo: Nie! Chodzi o najlepszego pegaza z Cloudsale! :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Fluttershy? :Scootaloo: Nie! Rainbow Dash! :Apple Bloom: A no tak. Teraz rozumiem. :Sweetie Belle: Jasne. :Scootaloo: Idziemy, Rainbow Dash powie, jak zdobyła swój znaczek. :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Tak! :Sweetie Belle: Aa! :Wszystkie trzy: Ou... :Piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Z kronik Ligi Znaczkowej. :Liga jedzie skuterem :Applejack: królików Wracać tu, złodziejaszki! :Apple Bloom: Co się dzieje? :wpada na Znaczkowa Ligę i wszystkie się przewracają :Applejack: Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Siostrzyczko, jak zdobyłaś swój znaczek? :Applejack: Nie opowiadałam ci jeszcze? :Scootaloo: Hej, miałyśmy zapytać Rainbow Dash! :Apple Bloom: Każdego warto zapytać. :Scootaloo: Och! Dobrze. :Applejack: Słuchajcie, byłam młodym źrebięciem. Jeszcze młodszym od was. Nie wiązałam przyszłości z pracą na farmie jabłek. Chciałam w życiu zaszaleć jak ciocia i wujek Orange. Postanowiłam spróbować szczęścia w wielkim mieście Manehattan, oto miejsce pulsujące prawdziwym życiem. :Ceasar: Hej, z drogi, maleńka. :Applejack: Byłam pewna, że w Manehattan odnajdę swoje prawdziwe przeznaczenie. do budynku cioci i wujka Orange. :Mała Applejack: Ciociu Orange, wujku Orange! Dzięki, że mogę się u was zatrzymać. :Ciocia Orange: Ho ho ho ho. Widać, że przybyłaś z prowincji. :Wujek Orange: Hy, hy, hy. Urocza. :Ciocia Orange: Nie martw się. W mig zrobimy z ciebie wielką damę. :rozmów :Gentlestallion: Jak Ci się panienko podoba Manehattan? :Mała Applejack: Tu jest wprost bosko! :Ciocia Orange: Dobrze powiedziane, kochana! :Mała Applejack: Choć muszę przyznać, że nie przywykłam jeszcze do miejskiego gwaru. U nas w domu nocą jest tak cicho, nie słychać absolutnie nic, dopóki kogut nie zapieje! :Gentlemare: Że co? :Gentlestallion: Nie bardzo rozumiem. A cóż to takiego ten "kogut"? :Mała Applejack: Jak to nie wiedzą? Ale palnęłam! Robię z siebie pośmiewisko! :Kucyk: Podano do stołu! :Mała Applejack: Całe szczęście! Wielkomiejskie życie wyczerpuje. Zjadłabym normalnie... :Mała Applejack Kukuryku! Ach... ciekawe co dziś porabiają babcia Smith i Big Macintosh.... Pewnie już są w sadzie. Patrzą czy dojrzały czerwone jabłka. Wiele dałabym za choć jeden kęs! :Applejack: W życiu jeszcze tak nie tęskniłam za domem. Ponaddźwiękowego bum To było niesamowite! Tęcza powędrowała dokładnie na naszą farmę! Wszystko stało się jasne. Wiedziałam, już gdzie jest moje miejsce. I wtedy pojawił się znaczek! Odtąd z radością pracuję przy hodowli jabłek. Jesteście! Zaraz was złapię, złodziejaszki! :Sweetie Belle: Och... chciałabym przeżyć coś takiego! :Scootaloo: Naprawdę mnie zemdliło! Ble! Chodźcie! Znajdziemy Rainbow Dash i dowiemy się, jak ona zdobyła swój znaczek! :Znaczkowa Liga: Aaaa! :kraksa :Fluttershy: Chodźcie maluszki! Tędy. Dobrze. Powinnyście bardziej uważać, komuś mogło się coś stać! Dokąd się tak śpieszycie? :Scootaloo: Szukamy Rainbow Dash. Chcemy się dowiedzieć, kiedy wyszedł jej znaczek. :Fluttershy: O! To bardzo ciekawe. Bo wiecie, ja swój zdobyłam właśnie dzięki niej. :Scootaloo: Dzięki Rainbow Dash?! Naprawdę?! :Fluttershy: No, tak! Wszystko zaczęło na letnim obozie lotniczym. Pewnie nie uwierzycie, ale kiedyś byłam bardzo nieśmiała. I kiepsko szło mi latanie. :Mała Fluttershy: Och! Och! Ooo! :Mały Dumb-bell: Hahaha! Gratulacje, niezdaro! Powinni cię uziemić! :Mały Hoops: Ha, mój młodszy brat lata lepiej niż ty! :Fluttershy: W życiu jeszcze się tak nie wstydziłam... A wtedy, nagle i znikąd... :Mała Rainbow Dash: Zostawcie ją! :Mały Hoops: A co nam zrobisz, Rainbow Krakso? :Mała Rainbow Dash: Pośmiejecie się jeszcze, to zobaczycie! :Mały Dumb-bell: Taka jesteś nagle śmiała? Udowodnij! :Rainbow Dash: Udowodnię, co tylko chcesz! :Mały Hoops: Jesteś bez szans! :Mała Rainbow Dash: Chyba śnisz kolego, do zobaczenia na linii mety! :się rozpoczyna. Fluttershy spada z chmury i zostaje złapana przez motyle. :Fluttershy: Nigdy nie widziałam nic równie pięknego. U nas w chmurach nie było motyli, a ja nigdy wcześniej nie trafiłam na ziemię. :So Many Wonders :Ponaddźwiękowego bum :Fluttershy: królików Cii, nie bójcie się, wiewiórek możecie już wyjść, ryb wszystko w porządku], kaczek nie ma się czego bać. :Fluttershy: Okazało się, że mogę porozumiewać się ze zwierzętami. się jej znaczek na boku :Scootaloo: Chwilka, zaraz, a co było z Rainbow Dash, wygrała wyścig? :Fluttershy: Nie było mnie tam już, więc nie wiem, jak się skończył. :Scootaloo: Ruszajmy Ligo, wolałabym już nie słuchać piosenek. :Swieetie Belle: Może moja siostra wie, gdzie jest? Pa, Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Do zobaczenia. :Scootaloo: Jak dałyśmy się w to wrobić? Uch. Nigdy nie usłyszymy historii o znaczku Rainbow Dash. :Rarity: A wy, dziewczynki, wciąż o tych znaczkach. :Sweetie Belle: Oczywiście. Większość dzieciaków w szkole już je ma. :Rarity: Wiem jak się czujecie. Ja też bardzo długo czekałam na swój. :Nauczycielka: Brawo Rarity. Całkiem ładne kostiumy. :Mała Rarity: Ładne? Mają być oszałamiające. A przedstawienie już jutro. :Rarity: Próbowałam wszystkich sztuczek ale nie wychodziło. Zbliżał się wieczór premiery, a ja nie byłam zadowolona z kostiumów. :Mała Rarity: Może jednak krawiectwo nie jest moim przeznaczeniem. Rarity rozbłyska Co się dzieje?! :Rarity: Nie wiedziałam, dokąd mój róg postanowił mnie zabrać, ale na pewno miał jakieś powody. Domyślałam się, że chodzi o moje zamiłowanie do mody a może nawet i o znaczek. Wiedziałam, że to moje przeznaczenie! :Mała Rarity: Skała?! Moje przeznaczenie?! Po coś mnie tu przywlókł? Taki szmat drogi dla skały! Ach! Grr! Głupia skała! Ponaddźwiękowego bum Łaa! :Na występie publiczność tak samo jak nauczycielka jest oszołomiona, a Rarity zdobywa znaczek. :Scootaloo: Ach! Od słuchania tych mdłych historyjek nie pojawiają nam się znaczki. Nic tylko odnajdywanie przeznaczenia i inne takie nudy. :Rarity: Tak Scootaloo, bo o to właśnie... :Scootaloo: Idziemy! Potrzeba nam akcji! Potrzeba nam Rainbow Dash! :Twilight Sparkle: Jako mały kucyk mieszkałam w Canterlocie i udało mi się kiedyś wziąć udział w Ceremonii Letniego Słońca. Księżniczka Celestia przywołuje wtedy Słońce i dzieją się różne niesamowite rzeczy.wznosi Słońce przy doniosłej muzyce Postanowiłam, że będę studiować magię. Rodzice zapisali mnie do szkoły Księżniczki Celestii. Uczyły się tam najzdolniejsze jednorożce. To było spełnienie marzeń. Tylko jedno ściągało mnie na ziemię. Musiałam zdać egzamin wstępny. :Egzaminatorka: Proszę panno Sparkle. :Mała Twilight: się nerwowo :Egzaminatorka: 'A więc panno Sparkle? :'Egzaminator: kaszle :Mała Twilight: stęka :Egzaminator 2: ziewa :Egzaminatorka: Czy długo jeszcze? :Twilight Sparkle: To był mój najważniejszy dzień w życiu. Od tej chwili zależała cała moja przyszłość. I właśnie miałam wszystko zepsuć... :Mała Twilight: stęka Zmarnowali Państwo czas. :Ponaddźwiękowego bum :Mały Spike 'ziewa :'Mała Twilight: krzyczy :Księżniczka Celestia: Twilight Sparkle... :Mała Twilight: Bardzo przepraszam, nie chciałam. :Księżniczka Celestia: Masz niezwykły talent. Nie spotkałam chyba jeszcze jednorożca o takich wrodzonych zdolnościach. :Mała Twilight: Hę? :Księżniczka Celestia: Musisz nauczyć się jak je właściwie wykorzystywać. :Mała Twilight: Och! :Księżniczka Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, chciałabym, żebyś została moją uczennicą tu u nas w szkole. :Mała Twilight: zaskoczona :Księżniczka Celestia: Zgoda? Light i Twilight Velvet chętnie się zgadzają :Mała Twilight: TAAK! w górę. :Księżniczka Celestia: Jeszcze jedna sprawa. :spada na ziemię, a Celestia wskazuje jej bok. :Mała Twilight: Mam swój znaczek? Tak tak tak tak...! czas :Apple Bloom: Super, super. :Sweetie Belle: Też się cieszymy, Twilight. :Scootaloo: Taa, fajnie. Zmywajmy się stąd jak najszybciej. :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, tak, tak, tak, tak, tak! przestaje :Cherry Fizzy: Wszystko dobrze? :Twilight Sparkle: się nerwowo Yyy... tak. :Scootaloo: Och... Gdzie się podziała dzisiaj ta Rainbow Dash? :Pinkie Pie: 'Szukacie Rainbow Dash? Na jej miejscu siedziałabym w Cukrowym Kąciku. Na miejscu każdego siedziałabym w Cukrowym Kąciku. Hej, mam pewien pomysł! Skoczymy do Cukrowego Kącika?! :'Sweetie Belle: Właściwie to chciałyśmy porozmawiać z Rainbow Dash. Zapytać jak zdobyła swój znaczek. :Pinkie Pie: Co? Znaczek? Chodźcie ze mną, opowiem wam o swoim. :Scootaloo: Och... Czemu nie. :Pinkie Pie: Supcio! Wychowywałyśmy się z siostrami na farmie za miasteczkiem. Całe dni pracowałyśmy przy zbiórce kamieni. Nie mogłyśmy rozmawiać ani się uśmiechać. W kółko tylko te kamienie. Przygotowywaliśmy się do przetoczenia kamieni z południowego pola na wschodnie, kiedy nagle... Ponaddźwiękowego bum Nigdy wcześniej nie czułam takiej radości, miałam ochotę uśmiechać się do końca życia. I chciałam, żeby wszyscy też się uśmiechali, ale tęcza nie jest aż tak częstym zjawiskiem, więc zaczęłam się zastanawiać, jak jeszcze można wywołać uśmiech. :koguta :Igneous Rock: Trzeba dziś przenieść kamienie z południowego pola. :Cloudy Quartz: Pinkamino Diane Pie, czy to ty? :z odcinka Rój stulecia :Mała Pinkie Pie: Mamo! Musicie tu szybko przyjść z tatą i dziewczynami! Niespodzianka! Fajna? To jest impreza! Nie podoba wam się? Podoba wam się! Jestem przeszczęśliwa! :Pinkie Pie: I tak rodziła się Equestria. :Scootaloo: Ty hę? :Apple Bloom: Już! To tu. :Pinkie Pie: Może opowiem wam, w jakich okolicznościach dostałam swój znaczek? Chciałybyście? :Sweetie Belle: Nie przejmujmy się. To przecież nasza Pinkie Pie. :Scootaloo: Ech... Rainbow Dash! Jesteś! :Rainbow Dash: Podobno jesteście ciekawe, jak zdobyłam znaczek talentu. :Scootaloo: Ech, nie masz pojęcia ile musiałam znieść, żeby wreszcie to usłyszeć. :Rainbow Dash: Wszystko zaczęło się na letnim obozie lotniczym, gdy stanęłam do wyścigu, żeby bronić honoru Fluttershy. Fluttershy spada z chmury Dumb-Bell wpada w chmurkową kolumnę Pierwszy raz w życiu udała mi się taki lot. Czułam że jestem naprawdę wolna. Prędkość, adrenalina, wiatr w grzywie. Było super i to jak! :Mały Hoops: Na razie "Rainbow Krakso"! :Mała Rainbow Dash: Hej! :Rainbow Dash: Okazało się, że od szybkiego latania jeszcze bardziej lubię... WYGRYWAĆ! Nikt nie wierzył, że Ponaddźwiękowe bum jest w ogóle wykonalne, ale tamtego dnia, gdy odkryłam radość wyścigów, uwierzyłam, że potrafię to zrobić. Niemożliwe stało się możliwe. Tak to właśnie dziewczęta zdobywa się znaczek. :Znaczkowa Liga: Woow! :Fluttershy: Zaraz, chwilka. Też słyszałam ten wybuch i też zobaczyłam tęczę. Rainbow Dash, gdybyś nie wystraszyła wtedy zwierząt, nie wiedziałabym, że umiem się z nimi porozumiewać. I nie dostałabym znaczka. :Pinkie Pie: Też słyszałam to bum i zobaczyłam tęczę. Dzięki niej zaczęłam się uśmiechać. :Applejack: Tuż przed tym jak znaczek, zobaczyłam tęczę, która wskazała mi dom. To było twoje Ponaddźwiękowe bum! :Rarity: Kiedy mnie pojawił się znaczek, też słyszałam wybuch, ale nie wiedziałam co to. :Twilight Sparkle: To bardzo dziwne. Gdyby nie pewien tajemniczy wybuch nie zdałabym egzaminu wstępnego. Rainbow Dash, ja też tobie zawdzięczam zdobycie swojego znaczka! :Pinkie Pie: Wszystkie mamy znaczki dzięki tobie! :Fluttershy: Rozumiecie, co to znaczy? Coś nas połączyło, zanim się poznałyśmy. :Rarity: Czyli już wtedy byłyśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. :Applejack: No chodźcie. :szóstka się przytula :Pinkie Pie: Kocham was, wiecie? :Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Oooooo! :Scootaloo: Blee. Znowu mnie mdli. Chodźmy Ligo, spróbujemy jeszcze raz zjeżdżania po linie. :Bloom i Sweetie Belle przytulają Scootaloo :Scootaloo: wzdycha :Fluttershy: Hej! Uczcijmy to piosenką! :Główna szóstka, Apple Bloom i Sweetie Belle: Taak! Oczywiście! :Scootaloo: NIEEE! :Twilight Sparkle: :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio ::Dowiedziałam się dziś czegoś cudownego. Okazuje się, że wszystkie kucyki łączy z przyjaciółmi szczególny związek, możliwe że nawet zanim się poznają. Kiedy czujemy się samotni i tęsknimy za przyjaźnią, trzeba spojrzeć w niebo. Bo kto wie, może nasi przyszli przyjaciele akurat patrzą na tę samą tęczę. :Spike: Ech. Nie za słodkie to czasem? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wnikaj, pisz! :końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/The Cutie Mark Chronicles es:Transcripciones/Crónicas de la amistad ru:Стенограммы/История знаков отличия Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu